survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swazzy Jefferson
"Swazzy Jefferson" is the first episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Day 1 Fourteen people are transported to a beach on the side of a lagoon. There, they are introduced to Survivor: Tuvalu. For the season’s twist, they are told that there will be four returning players. The four of them arrive: BB (Survivor: Benin), Infi (Survivor: Iceland), Nico (Survivor: Iceland) and Fred (Survivor: Iceland). This brings the total number of players to eighteen, the most in a single season so far. The players are divided into two tribes. On the Funafuti tribe, joining returning players BB and Infi, are Terrance, Joe, Gabe, Jimmy, Nick, Tucker and Chase. On the Vaitupu tribe, joining returning players Nico and Fred, are Ryan, Uranus, Beamen, Jidiro, Trent, Brad and Jeanne. People already start to form opinions about who else is on their tribe. Both tribes are given maps to their beaches where they have to go and set up camp. BB leads Funafuti on their way and Fred leads Vaitupu in the opposite direction as people start to formally meet each other. Almost as soon as people start talking to each other, Brad decides that he wants to go all the way to the end with Nico. On Funafuti, Joe starts getting to work with his own strategy, making as many alliances as he can with as many people as he can. Terrance, or Te as he likes to be called, also tries to start bonding with other people on his tribe. He discovers quite quickly that both he and Gabe are gay and tries to bond with Gabe over that fact. Gabe isn’t convinced. When Vaitupu have finished building their shelter, Trent decides that it’s time to get to work making an alliance. He very quickly pulls in Brad, Nico, Ryan, Jidiro and Beamen into a six-person alliance. Nico is happy to be in this alliance, and he’s playing things a lot smoother this season, but he has concerns that Trent is falling into the same traps as he did in his first time. Within this alliance, Beamen, Jidiro and Ryan are starting to become closer to each other, forming a very tight threesome. On Funafuti, BB is the one leading the charge and making an alliance. He seeks out two people that he thinks he can trust: Jimmy and Chase. Nick is looking in Funafuti’s bag of rice when he sees, written on the inside, is a clue to a hidden immunity idol. He wastes no time and begins his search immediately. It doesn’t take him long to find it. At Vaitupu, Fred is the one to find the clue first, but rather than keeping it secret he tells the entire tribe and says that they should search for it as a group. Fred also ends up being the person to find the hidden immunity idol, which he promptly shows the entire tribe and says that they should use it as a group. The others don’t believe him. Fred himself is having doubts about the rest of his tribe. He’s worried that he has waited too long to start strategizing and now he’s in trouble as a result. While Uranus and Jeanne are off looking for food he gets concerned about how much the other six are talking. Most of all, Fred is annoyed at Jeanne because she is high and abrasive towards him. Day 2 Early in the morning Terrance decides to get proactive and create an alliance to vote off the two returnees, particularly BB, on the basis that they are dangerous players and he is not BB. He’s not good at convincing people to join his alliance. Meanwhile, BB extends his alliance to a five-person group: the Freaky Five. He pulls in Joe and Nick. Joe and Nick decide that they want to keep Tucker on their side so they want to string him along, which brings the alliance to six people. BB is in control of the game. On Vaitupu, Nico doesn’t like the way that Fred is talking to him and sees it as a sign that Fred doesn’t want to work with him. Fred realizes that he needs to work on his “social game”, so he tries to get to know his tribemates a bit better. Day 3 Both tribes get tree-mail telling them that they will have their first immunity challenge. Fred immediately starts trying to rally everybody saying that they need to win. Vaitupu have a strong strategy and win the immunity challenge as a result. When they get back to camp in celebration Beamen is relieved that Fred isn’t angry at anybody. Uranus starts talking to Ryan, speculating about the goings-on of Funafuti and who will be voted off. Ryan is a bit turned off by it. At Funafuti, Gabe thinks that BB is going to target him, so he has to do something about it quickly. He starts coming up with plans to flip things on BB, and it doesn’t take long for things to turn his way. After only putting a small amount of paranoia into Joe’s head, Joe flips on BB and tells everything he knows. Nick is amazed at how quickly things turned around and starts to think about how the strategy is going to affect his game down the line. At tribal council, BB senses that things are turning on him and starts to bring everything up, telling all about his alliances with everybody. This turns even his close allies of Jimmy and Chase against him, so everybody votes for him and he is the first person voted out of Survivor: Tuvalu. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * BB, receiving 8 votes, levels Paul's record from Survivor: Iceland for the most votes received in a single tribal council, also 8 in the first tribal council of the season. Both were unanimous, however Paul's included his own self-vote while BB voted for Gabe. * Beamen had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** BB, Jeanne, and Terrance all had none. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes